The present invention relates to a parallel processor having a plurality of processors which can be executed in parallel and more particularly to a graphics system requiring smooth regeneration display like an animation.
Application fields of computer graphics have spread to visual simulation and visualization of scientific and technological calculation results and there are more increasing requests for improved high-speed drawing for display performance.
The conventional technique in response to such a request for high-speed drawing is to perform geometry data processing such as coordinate transformation and clipping by dedicated processors. Particularly in the fields requiring high-speed performance, as indicated in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2-275581, a method is disclosed so that a dedicated processor for performing the geometry data processing comprises a plurality of processors and the individual processors are connected in a pipeline state is known. A method for performing the geometry data processing in parallel is indicated in Computer Graphics, Vol. 24, No. 4, pp 299 to 307 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2-150973. A thesis on a realization system of geometry data processing on a multi-processor is recently reported in Parallel Processing Symposium JSPP, 1992, pp 375 to 382.